Another Love story
by Nictrogal
Summary: A Purrloin whom couldn't steal and a naughty Zorua, one a shy loner, and one a rambunkious party animal. A cat and fox brought together by a young trainer named Ariel, could their love last thou they were so diffrent? (Rated M for future language and sexual content. Purrloin X Zorua / Liepard X Zoroark
1. The Purrloin who couldn't steal

Most people think of purrloin as sneaky, agile theives. Well, for the most part, that was true, for all except a young purrloin, named Emily. Emily was diffrent, besides the fact she couldn't steal. Most purrloin and Liepard liked to stick in clans together, but Emily just wanted to be alone. While all the other purrloin succeded in theifing school, Emily could care less. She would much rather be out in the forest, taking in the beuty of nature, the bliss of being alone. It also didn't help that her parents were master theives. Every day, those liepard would come back with something diffrent, things from both pokemon AND trainers, and say "Now why can't you be this good?"

It was the middle of summer break. It was days like today Emily was glad for the shade as she walked her normal route thru the forest. Occasionally she would see a reptilian or firetype basking out in the hot rays coming down from the trees, but most pokemon were at the swimming hole. She breathed in the scent of some road-side flowers, as she had stopped to pass. Smiling, she stretched out in the grass, smiling to herself. She loved the summer, she didn't have to deal with her classmates, her teachers, heck, most pokemon really! Just the way she liked it. She actually felt herself drowzing off till she heard shaking in the very tall grass nearby. Sitting up, Emily looked into the plantary, just as a Zorua lept out.

"C'mon slowpoke!" he called back into the grass. It seemed he didn't even realize Emily was there! She felt as if she was holding her breath, as she listened, ears pinned twords the grass. _'Trainer...'_ She thought as she heard a strange language only tamed pokemon seemed to understand. The zorua layed as he waited for his trainer, she assumed, to appear out of the grass, and pulled something out of the scruff of his fur, a bright blue sphere, as her clan knew as an Aqua Sphere. Emily's eyes seemed to rest on it.

'That sphere!' she thought to herself _'If I could just be like everyone else, to sneak up and take it!..'_ Thou her mind and eyes were on the sphere, wanting to take it, to prove to the others that she wasn't as they said, her heart throbbed as if she was going to ruin her life, her legs stayed where they were. She grunted, trying to move. "Hm?" The zorua perked his ears and looked in her direction.

_'Shit!'_ She thought as he stared at her.

Putting the sphere back in his scruff, he stood up and walked right up to Emily, and sniffed her face. "Aren't you a purrloin?" he said blinking, looking her over. She simply nodded, as if suddenly weak. The fox-pokemon sat before the purple cat and looked into her green eyes, and she looked back into his green orbs. "You didn't see it, did you?" his voice has turned sternd and quiet. Emily twitched her tail. Could she bring herself to lie? This Zorua looked stronger than her, and she didn't know how'd he react if she said she did see it.

"See what?" she quickly said. His eyes went to slits, as if he didn't beleive her for a moment, then nodded. He suddenly seemed to cheer up, satisfied. "I'm Luke." he said after a minute. Emily blinked, confused of his random temperment change. He stared at her unblinking. "Don't you have a name?" he asked with a tilt of the head. She blinked her eyes and cleared her mind. "I do!" she almost hissed.

"Then what is it!" Luke chuckled, half to himself. Emily pinned her ears back. _'What's so funny?!'_ she thought to herself, glaring at the zorua, whom seemed to, at any moment, burst out in laughter. "...It's Emily." She finally retorted. Luke smiled. "Well, nice to meet ya Emily! Never actually _seen_ a purrloin before, is it true that you guys steal stuff?" He said curling his fluffy tail over his paws. "Most.." Emily said looking at the grass. The noise was coming closer. "I think I should go.. Your trainer is coming.." Before Luke could say another word, she leapt up and sped away. racing into the forest.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed! I'd also like to note that I am using Notepad, as I do not have Microsoft Word on my laptop at the moment, so there will be spelling errors!


	2. To Town

**From Luke's eyes:**

As he watched the purrloin disapear, he wanted to call out to her. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, his trainer, a young girl with red, short hair, named Ariel, burst out of the grass. "There you are Luke!" She exclaimed as she ran over and scooped up the Zorua. He nuzzled his head into her chest and looked up at her. She put his down and began walking. Luke lept after her, his tail swaying behind him.

Luke was honestly hopeful they wouldn't run into any trainers who wanted to battle, because he couldn't stop thinking about that purrloin, Emily. The way her purple coat shimmerd in the sun, her soft green eyes. He shook his head. _'No! She a wild pokemon! I, I can't be in love wit her!'_ He thought to himself, desperatly wanting to prove himself wrong.

"You've gotta be extra careful about your Sphere Luke, the town were going to next, wild Purrloin and Liepard like to hang out and steal stuff from people and pokemon." Ariel called to him as they were walking. He padded up to her side and looked up at her. "Ok, I will!" he said even thou he knew she couldn't understand him.

_'Maybe I'll see that purrloin I met earlier!'_ Luke thought hopefully.

* * *

Emily burst thru the bushes and landed flat on her face. She looked up and saw her parents, looking down at her. She looked up and met their eyes. "Well, you're back early." she said simply yet surprised, "I thought you guys weren't coming back till midnight." Her parents looked at eachother, then back at her. "Well, that was true.." Mother began, then looked at her mate. He looked at her and nodded, then looked back at their daughter. "We overheard some Chatot mentioning a trainer and their zorua headed twords town, and they have something valuable."

Emily sat up. She normally stayed out of these trips. "Ok, have fun." She said as she went to stand up, but her father pushed her back into a sitting position. "Not so fast young lady! If you ever want to get a mate out here, then you've gotta prove yourself!" her father explained rashly. Emily pinned her ears back. She never liked the idea of getting a mate. She was perfectly fine being alone all her life! She opened her mouth to protest, but her mother went on. "You have to come and either steal that valuable of the zorua has, or defeat it hard in a battle." She said importaintly. Emily sighed. When her parents minds were set on something, there was no changing it. "When are we going then?" she reluctatly asked. "Now, get up and c'mon." father growled his order and the two turned and lept twords town. Emily got up and lept on all fours after them. _'Oh Arceus please let it __**not**__ be Luke!'_ she thought desperaty as she sped after her parents.

They slowed to a walk as they enterd town, then settling down underneath a tree with other purrloin and liepard, all watching for the zorua and it's trainer. Emily spotted them first. All feeling drained from her paws. It was Luke and his trainer, a red haired girl. They were battling another trainer and his meowth. She seemed to be hypnotized by their bond, their slick movements and careful battling. Almost every time the meowth attacked, Luke lept out of the way and the attack hit the ground, close to the red-haired girl's feet. Never before had she seen such skill and technique in battle!

"He's a cute Zorua isn't he!" She heard a purrloin giggle to another. "Yea! Oh if only he were wild! I could use some attention right now.~" Another purred. Emily twitched her ears and tail nervously. It was now or never. As soon as the battle was finished, she rose to her paws and began to sneak over, heart drumping in her chest, begging for escape. _'I shouldn't be doing this..' she thought 'I __**SOOO**__ shouldn't be-'_ "Hey Emily!" She jumped out of her thought at the call of her name. Luke had turned around and was smiling widely. "I didn't expect to see you here!" Sitting up, she sighed contently that her friend didn't suspect what the other purrloin and liepard wanted her to do.

"What are you doing here?" Emily said, ignoring the crouds looking. Luke pointed up to the red-haired girl with his nose. "Here with my trainer," he said, "We're going to battle the next Gym Leader!" Emily tilted her head. She's seen humans going in and out of buildings, but she didn't possibly know what he ment. Luke chuckled, seeing her confusion. "Well, we're not battling him until we get another team member. Umbreon came down with the poke-flu earlier so she's in the Poke-center, where we've been staying for a while.

"Oh?" Emily emerald eyes lit up with ciriosity. That is, until they were filled with fear seeing her parents on either side in the bushes, eyeing Luke and his trainer. "Er, um, TAG! Your it!" Emily booped Luke on the head and ran off on all fours. Laughing, Luke charged after her. She weeved thru the croud, desperate to get Luke away from the purrloin and liepard.

Suddenly, something massive pushed her into the ground. "Omphh!" she huffed as the air was knocked out of her. "Oops." she heard the voice of Luke as he stepped off her and helped her up. "Sorry, didn't mean to crush you. Had to use Quick Attack to catch up!" he explained, blushing in embaresment. "Hehe, sorry.." Emily looked down at her feet. Luke simply chuckled.

"That's ok. I should pro-AGH!" Luke lept back into Emily as the two liepard Emily knew as Mom and Dad lept out. "Why didn't you steal it yet you worthless little shit!" her mother hissed, making Emily flinch and look at her tail that she had wrapped over her paws. Luke looked at them confused. "Emily?" he questioned looking at her. Emily felt hot under the gaze of her parents, Luke, and the now watching crowd. "I...I can't.." She confessed. Emily flinched and whimperd as a heavy paw with unsheathed claws landed down on her side from her father. "You _can't_!?" He threw his head up and yoweld. "Did you hear _that_? A purrloin that _**CAN'T**_ steal!" The other liepard and purrloin began yowling in scowels at the young purrloin. Emily only cowerd under their crule words, some even attacked her.

"GrrrrENOUGH!" She heard Luke yowl as the light started to fade. She looked over at him to see him, an illision pokemon, turn into a Taurous and leap over her, charging at the purrloin and liepard. Then, her head fell to the ground, and darkness swarmed in...

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! I haven't had time to write the story and blah blah blah. ANYWAYS, here's the next chapter. I couldn't think of any nasty things to have the crowd of Purrloin and Liepard call Emily at the moment, so yea. It's late and my mind isn't for thinking at the moment. lol! Anyways, I leave you here~ ;) I will continue thou! XD


	3. After the beating

Luke panted, his fur torn and his eyes wild. Purrlion and Liepard were watching fearfully from the shadows, after his little attacking outburst. He shook and pad over to Emily, whom had been taking an unfair beating. Looking down on the still purple form, he almost thought she was dead until he saw the faint rise and fall of her chest.

"Luke!" He looked up at the sound of his name, seeing Ariel running over._ 'She mustive chased me since Emily decided to bolt..'_ he thought as she scooped him up and began to brush down his fur. "That's one strong Zorua you got there!" A man said, walking over to the two, "I've seen many battles, but no pokemon attempts to fight back this pride!"

Luke assumed he ment the Liepard and Purrloin he fought off. Ariel nodded. "We're always training, so it's only natural. It shoudln't be much longer now till he evolves!" She beamed down at her small dark-type fox pokemon. He smiled in her gaze, then pointed his nose down at Emily. "She's hurt! We have to help her!" he barked, hoping that the red-haired girl would get the idea. Luke sighed in releif as she knelt down, looking at Emily. "Sheesh, your friend took a real beating..." Ariel mumbled before putting Luke down and scooping up the unconsious purrloin and running to the pokecenter. Luke followed, but didn't fail to miss the man's shocked look.

* * *

_ Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep... _Her ear twitched, her eyes slowly opened. It was dark, and her vison was fuzzy. Emily grunted as she slowly came back to consiousness. "W-where..." she mumbled as she looked around. She was in a white room, cloth was draped infront of the windows... Windows.. Her eyes shot open as she realized she was in a building, a HUMAN building! She tried to sit up, only to find she was strapped down. She grunted as she thrashed side to side.

"Chill!" Red paws planted on her shoulders and stopped her from thrashing. She looked up and blushed unwillingly, seeing Luke standing above her. "U-uhm.." She blinked. Luke stepped back and sat beside her. "Don't hurt yourself anymore!" Luke huffed looking down on her with his green eyes. Emily glared as she looked away from him to look at her surroundings. "Why am I here?" she hissed agrily at the fox. Luke rolled his eyes. "You were taking a beating from the Liepard and Purrloin, remember?

"O-oh... right..." Emily looked at her paws as she fiddled with the blanket uncomfortably. Luke, seeing her frusterated being in a place, thou he didn't think it was strange, she did, leaned over and licked her cheek. Blushing, Emily whipped her head over at the fox. She WAS going to yell at him till she saw him blushing just as much, wich made her blush more. "H-hey, Em, is it ok if I call you Em? Anyways, Umbreon is better now, but um, we stil actually need more members of our team, as it's only me, Umbreon, and Haunter, and well, you may not be able to return out there..." he trailed off to a murmur.

Emily rased her brow as she looked at the dark-type fox. "What are you trying to get at.." Luke huffed and leaned in so his nose was just not touching her's. "Emily, I was hoping -er, wondering, if you'd let Ariel catch you.. W-we can go on adventures and stuff and-" he was inturupted by Emily pressing her finger against his lips. "If it comes to that, I'd have to. You DID save my life, after all..." she smiled lightly at him.

Luke wagged his tail and excitedly tackled Emily. "Omph!" she huffed as the wind, thou there was a soft bed beneath her, was still knocked outa her. Luke chuckled nervously. "S-sorry." he appologized blushing. Emily giggled and rolled her eyes at him. "Forgiven, now get off me you big lump~"

* * *

**Sorry about taking so long guys! With all that's going on around my place, preparing for a new baby, school (ugh), riding every Sunday until I switch back to Thursday (best days of my life XD), I kept forgetting to post this! Don't worry, I do intend to finish this!**


	4. Emily's new pokeball

"C'mon! You can make it!" The whind whipped snow into the face of an

absol as she tried to look across at her brother. She then looked down the gap

inbetween them, a painful fall at least! She shook her head fearfully. "I-I can't!" she

whimperd, frozen to the spot. The sound of pursuing houndoom in the distance

behind them. "I'm not leaving you!" the male absol yelled to his sister, "I won't let

you fall!" She looked behind her to see the glow of fire in the mass of the blizzard,

then once more down the clift. She backed up a bit and lept for her brother...

* * *

Emily stood upright as Luke's trainer walked in._ 'What did Luke say her_

_name was?'_ she thought to herself quietly. The red-haired girl knelt beside the bed

and Luke rubbed his head on her's. "Hi Purrloin, I'm Ariel."_ 'Oh yea! Ariel...'_ "The

purrloin and liepard aren't very happy out there, and I really don't want you to have

to go back out there and possibly get killed.." the girl said. Emily blinked and

looked out the window, as Luke said it was. "I know it must be hard for you, to have

to leave your home, but what else can I do?" Ariel sighed. Emily closed her eyes

and pictured her favorite path, the medows in the forest. Then she thought of how

badly her parents and the rest of the pride treated her. If she went back into the

wild, she would have to continue to deal with the abuse the rest of her life. Then

she began to think about Luke.._ 'Can I really leave him? After he saved my life?'_

she thought to herself. Then, Emily opened her eyes, looked at Ariel, and nodded.

She couldn't help but smile when the girl squeeled and pulled out a red

and white ball. "I'm going to have to catch you first." She said. Emily nodded and

braced herself. The red-haired girl tapped Emily in the head and a red beam of

light consumed Emily, causing her to open her eyes. When she opened them

again, she was in a dark room. Panic began to flood her thoughs as she looked

around. Then, she realized this must be what the balls are like in the inside.

Forcing herself calm, she waited.. She waited for what seemed like an eternity

until she heard a loud _'Click!'_ causing her to jump. A screen appeared infront of her

and she saw Ariel and Luke. She smiled as she saw how happy they looked.

"You'll stay in there until we get out of the pride's territory." Ariel said.

Emily nodded, even thou the girl couldn't see. She looked around the room to

realize it looked **MUCH** more cozier now! There was a large, soft looking bed that

was kinda shaped like a nest. There was also a box that heald several soft-looking

items. She walked over and lifted one out that looked like Luke. She smiled and

brought it over to the bed and placed the mini-Luke down.

"Hmm, what else is in here..." Emily purred to herself as she looked

around. There was one more thing, a large cabinet like door. She walked over and

opened it, to find it empty. She huffed. "Well, THAT was interesting.." she said

aloud to herself with exageration. Then, a thought came to her. Emily's eyes

widedend. She could start a collection! With a smile, Emily shut the doors of the

cubbord and walked back over to her soft, dark green bed and leaned on the back

of it, picking up the Luke doll and placing it in her lap, she looked to the screen to

see what was going on outside.

* * *

**(Luke's POV)**

"So, what to call her..." Ariel mumbled. Luke's ears perked and he

tugged her shirt. Looking over at the Zorua, she asked, "what is it boy?" Withought

hesitation, Luke turned to an Ampipom. Since he knew sighn language due to the

fact Ariel has a deaf friend, he began forming letters with is hand. E.. Ariel quickly

pulled out a notebook and began wrighting down the letters. M... more writing... I...

Still, the red-haired girl continued to wright down that he said. Eventually, she had

wrote out on the page 'Emily is her name. She told me.' Transforming back to a

Zorua, Ariel smiled at him. "Her name's Emily eh?" Luke nodded. She smiled and

looked at Emily's new ball. "Well Emily, that's a nice name." she then looked at

Luke. "Ready to go?" He wagged his tail. "I'm always ready!" he barked up to her.

She giggled as if she understood and the two went on their way.

* * *

**OOoohh~ New pokemon! Who are these two absol, and why were they running from a pack of Houndoom chasing them? You'll just have to wait and see~ *giggles***

Oh! Warning, next chapter, if I remember to put it, Ariel and Umbreon run across a Day Care and puts Emily and Luke in it, and I plan to add the first lemon then~ I'll warn you so if you don't want to read that part you can skip it.

ALSO! I need a name for the female umbreon! In reviews, put the number of the name YOU would prefer!  
1) Blackie

**2) Katie**

**3) Midnight (I might make a story for my female Umbreon OC Midnight later on after this and another I plan to make called Farm Work)**

**4) Baliee**


	5. Authur's note: I'm done

**Sorry guys... I'm bored with this.. If you PM me about it, you can write your own versions of this.. you can even use the chapters I have, same character names, ect... but yea, i'm done with this... I'll probally work more on short stories n stuff..**


End file.
